Another Road
by Injustice Lives
Summary: What would happen if on the start his 3-year training, he met up with Trunks, traveled to his dimension, and learn the art of bukujutstu martial arts?
1. Chapter 1

Another Road...

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto or Bleach, or Dragonball Z, or Rosario+Vampire, or Sekirei, or Inuyasha, or the Drakengard series, or the Devil May Cry series, or Onihime. (whew)

Author's Note - Yo everyone it's Injustice Lives here! This is my VERY FIRST story (and a long one, I mean REALLY long).Feel free to pour out your thoughts and comments in the reviews, I will do my best not to take negative comments to the heart, so enjoy (or hate) this story to your heart's contempt!

P.S.- Remember, _Injustice Lives..._

_Chapter 1: What is That?_ (This story takes place when Naruto leaves for his 3-year training and _Naruto and Jiraiya are jumping through the forest thinking of a place to stay for training.)_

"So, where do you think we should go Naruto?" Jiyraya said with a mischievous tone in his voice."No where you're thinking of.", said Naruto. Just then they heard what sounded like a crash.  
"What was THAT?" Naruto said in shock. "I think we should go check it out." Jiraiya said. They went to investigate the sound they had heard and what they saw was some sort of "vehicle" in an egg-shape with 6 legs and turbines. they had also saw a young man with a blue vest, purple hair, and unusual of all, _a sword on his back _(Yep, this is exactly what it looks like, remember the disclaimer?).

"HEEEEEEY!" Naruto shouted, completely unaware of if he were friend or foe. (_punches) "_What do you think you're doing!_?" _said Jiraiya whispering as loud as he could. "He could be an _enemy!"_. Resuming their investigation, they landed and and met up with the young man. "Are you alright?" Said Naruto. "Yeah, I'm fine, it's just my time machine had malfunctioned and now I don't have any idea where I am, It is possible that my time machine could have overloaded from the last time I had powered it, and has taken me to another _dimension!_", said the young man. "_Time machines, other dimensions? I think this guy hit his head a little __too_ _hard."_ Naruto whispered to jiraiya, both highly skeptical to everything he had said. "_Oh man, I forgot that odds are, other dimensions aren't as advanced as mine, they probably think I hit my head a little __too_ _hard or something_." (Huh, ironic).

"Are you **sure** you're okay? You might have a concussion or something Pervy Sage, we're pretty far from the leaf, you do know where the nearest hospital is?" Naruto said concerned. "I don't know, do I _look _like a map to you?" Jiraiya said rudely. "Wait, so we left the leaf not knowing where anything is?! Are you out of your-" Naruto started, but the young man interrupted. "Guys, I think I'll be fine." The young man said. "( _maybe I should play along, less complications and explaining.)"_ He thought. "I do feel a little sick" He lied. " I guess I could go to a hospital or something." He said. "Oh, by the way, we never got your name, I'm Naruto." Naruto said. "I'm Jiraiya." Jiraiya said. "M-my name?" The young man stuttered, almost hesitant to give his name. "_My name is __Trunks__."_

So? What do you guys think? I CAN PROMISE ALL OF YOU LOVERS AND HATERS, THERE _WILL_ BE MORE WHERE THIS CAME FROM, ONCE I SEE THE REVIEWS FOR IT. I'm not saying I don't want to see negative reviews (though I really don't, but I'll suck it up). I hope the vast majority of you like this first chapter. I'm hoping this will be my _legacy_...

-_Injustice Lives_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto or Bleach, or Dragonball Z, or Rosario+Vampire, or Sekirei, or Inuyasha, or the Drakengard series, or the Devil May Cry series, or Onihime. (whew)**

Author's Note- Hello again everyone! I know it's been a loooooong time since I've uploaded a new chapter, and I'm not one of those people that have 10,000 words a chapter, so I don't really have an excuse for the wait. But to my followers, the ones who favorited my story, and my reviewers, I don't have much to say but thanks!

Chapter 2:On The Move

"Trunks? like the kind I put on when I got to the hot springs?" Naruto said chuckling. "Oh ha-ha, very funny." Trunks said, finding his joke quite "un-funny". (Stomach grumbling) "Aww, I'm SOOOO hungry!" Naruto said, whining. "You seemed just fine a second ago, and we just came from Ichiraku's, and you made me spend all my money!" Jiraiya said, a little angry. "It's a good thing I have food with me then." Trunks said. Then He pulled out a capsule from his pocket. "What is that?" Naruto said in curiosity. Trunks didn't answer. He pushed the button on the capsule, and it turned into ramen. "I hope you like ramen, it's all I got." Trunks said. "I love ramen!" Naruto said in excitement. The bowl was empty in less than a minute. "Wow! no one eats that fast except for Go-, He caught himself. He didn't want to share too much info from his dimension. "Who?" Naruto said. "A friend of mine." Trunks said. "Well, we should really get moving, I want to start my training as soon as possible." Naruto said, slightly impatient. "I thinks the closest village is this way." Jiraiya said. "What are you gonna do with this?" Naruto said, directing at the time machine. Oh, I'll just put it in my capsule pallet." Trunks said, then he pushed a button on the side of the time machine and it poofed in a cloud of smoke and a capsule was on the floor. He picked it up and put it in a pallet with similar-looking capsules. "Coooool!". Naruto said in amazement. "Woah, that was cool. But I think it's time to get going, we've spent enough time in the middle of this forest as is. I think there's a village nearby." Jiraiya said.

They left the forest floor and took to the trees, looking for the village, but as they were jumping, Trunks did not realize that he was flying, instead of jumping like Naruto and Jiraiya did. "You've been in the air for while there." Naruto said suspiciously. "I guess I'm just really light." Trunks said trying to keep as low a profile as possible. He then started to jump "Up there, there's the village!" Jiraiya said alerting them. "Finally, Now I can start my training!" Naruto said enthusiastically. They found a hotel to stay in . I think I'm going to go out for a bit, maybe take a walk." Jiraiya said. "Yeah right, taking a walk into a nearby club." Naruto said unhappily." jiraiya left and it was just Naruto and Trunks.


End file.
